Temptatio
by AccessBlade
Summary: Luminasia's Descender can't help but be intrigued by Lazaris' words of avoiding the eventual fate of all World Saviours. But choosing to accept the offer will cost her the lives of the people she has sworn to protect, including her friends at Ad Libitum.


**Whoot! Third Radiant Mythology game has been out for a while but I have yet to write a fic on it because I had no idea just what the hell it was about. Now It's may and after looking up as much information on Youtube and other sources, I know what the third game is vaguely about. **

**I got this idea when I read a review on Lovett-Undertaker's story as well as when I was thinking about Pasca Kanonno and decided like any restless author who wants to write something down to type up the story! It's probably going to be a bit AU since while I know what the story is about, I don't know what the dialogue is exactly. Oh yeah, the title is in Latin. Guess what the word means?  
><strong>

**BTW, there are some SPOILERS in this. I'm only warning you once so don't get angry when you read something that spoils the game for you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Radiant Mythology series. I do, however, own the Descender starring in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

_"If you decide to become my Descender, I would allow you to live for as long as you want."_ The words persistently continued. _"You wouldn't solely exist just for protecting the me. You could live amongst the people too. Isn't that something you and those before you have always desired?"  
><em>

Those words had been on constant repeat in her head for nearly a week. No matter how much she tried to ignore it or push it away from all her thoughts, they would always repeat over and over again until the brunette thought her brain would burst.

Lazaris was the enemy of Luminasia, the people who lived in Luminasia, the World Tree, Ad Libitum... everything that Sera worked hard to protect.

The one who had pretended to be her, to be Luminasia's Descender, was making the inhabitants suffer by gathering a cult and 'granting' the wishes of people that resulted in the person who being crystallized.

And yet, those words would always replay in her mind.

_Why?_

****XXXX**_  
><em>**

_Lazaris gave a tinkering laugh when Sera instantly refused her offer. The Descender gripped the handle of her blade tightly, wondering what__ in Luminasia she found funny. She readied herself just in case her imposter decided to try anything funny despite the fact that the woman had given Sera her word that she would not attack; not that the Magic Knight was going to believe her as Lazaris had already broken it several times during past encounters. _

_"Why do you think you were born in the first place?" _

_"..." Sera did not say anything. She knew that if she did, she would only play right into her hands. _

_Lazaris continued on, not caring whether the Descender spoke or not. "The only reason your kind exists is because you have only one goal: to eliminate any thing or anyone the World Tree deems as a threat." _

_"And who do you think that threat is at the moment?" Sera asked softly._

_The colourful woman smiled. "And you should thank me for that." _

_Whatever answer Sera had been expecting, **that **had definitely not been it._

_"What?" The Descender's amber eyes showed disbelief as Lazaris laughed at what she was probably deeming as Sera being oblivious. "That's... you're trying to destroy Luminasia! What part of that am I supposed to be grateful for?"  
><em>

_"You should thank me." Lazaris repeated. "If it wasn't for my presence here in the first place, you would have never been born!" _

_The brown haired Descender opened her mouth to snap back a reply, but no words would come out of her mouth. Sera shook her head to deny her enemy's words but with sinking realization, she knew that Lazaris was... **right. **_If she wasn't trying to destroy Luminasia, Sera would not even be standing here.__

__Because the World Tree wouldn't have created her. __

_If there was no danger, there was no reason for her to exist at all. _

_"See? If you defeat me, you'll only sink back to the tree and be known as another Descender who rose to the occasion of saving the World from danger."_

_Sera gripped her sword even tighter, shifting her stance a bit so she could attack at any given moment. "As you've said, it's my duty." Sera smiled sadly. "And I will carry it out either way. So no, I won't become your Descender. Luminasia is the world I was born on, and I would not betray the people or my friends." _

_"Very well then, Descender. I will concede to your choice for now. However, my offer is still open." Lazaris smirked. "However, remember this: remain with Luminasia and you will eventually disappear. Side with me and you will continue existing regardless of danger or not."_

_And then she turned her back on Sera and disappeared deeper into the forest. _

**XXXX**_  
><em>

With a sigh, Sera rolled onto her side and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep that she knew wouldn't come. She needed the rest; she hadn't slept properly for the past three days and she had been attacking numerous quests non-stop to distract herself from those haunting words that kept replaying over and over.

**_"If you decide to become my Descender, I would allow you to live for as long as you want."_**

And if she did choose to accept Lazaris' offer, would that mean she wouldn't be subjected to the same fate that awaited Descenders both before and after her?

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, this was going to be a one-shot accompanied by a sequel, but I decided to make this a short multi-chapter fic. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**And yes, the Descender is actually contemplating Lazaris' offer. You don't actually think they enjoy just existing for the sake of fighting and then disappearing again once it's all over, do you? BTW, the Descender's full name is Serafina Gracefeld. And yes, her first name is Latin. But everyone just calls her Sera for short. _  
><em>**


End file.
